Vivir para vivirte
by Avellaneda
Summary: Ginny Weasley está descubriendo que se ha enamorado de su mejor amiga, sí, una chica. Femslash
1. Por las noches

**Por las noches**

Ginny despertó sobresaltada, con el tórax perlado de sudor y esa suave contusión propia de un sueño afiebrado. Volteó con premura para ver si sus compañeras de dormitorio habían notado su sobresalto, pero no, seguían durmiendo.

Se espantó la mosca invisible que volaba por su nariz como quien destruye un sueño indecente con sólo agitar el aire, y comenzó a recordar el sueño, con miedo y con anhelo de revivirlo: ella sentada en la sala común, de noche, por su puesto, sola, por supuesto, con el fuego candente de la chimenea calentándola y un extraño calor que no guardaba ninguna relación con el fuego. Una sombra con pinta de una persona muy conocida cruzaba el umbral de la puerta (¿a dónde habría ido la Señora Gorda?) y caminaba con determinación de plomo hacia ella, sin miedos ni demoras; le tomaba fuertemente de los hombros, ocasionándole un dulce dolor, y la besaba, besos que sabían como a fuego.

Pero en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, no había ni persona ni menos realidad, ni remota, porque ese sueño no podría jamás escapar de los límites de ser eso, un mero sueño. Pensó en la persona que la había besado de esa manera inigualable, qué besos, aunque sean de sueño; Ginny estaba descubriendo en los sueños lo que en su vida no vivía: había descubierto ser más sexual de lo que pensaba (_esa minifalda..._), aprender a besar con amor, no con costumbre; Ginny descubrió en sus duermevelas que _la_ quería y deseaba, y sólo ahí podía pensar sin pudor en Hermione, porque en las mañanas y en las tardes ella era la Ginny Weasley cuasi perfecta que todo Hogwarts deseaba, la chica temperamental y bella sin inseguridades; pero en las noches, en las noches era simplemente Ginny Weasley, enamorada sin perdón de Hermione Granger.

--------

Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo y no es una viñeta. Sino el primer capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado.


	2. A las cinco

**A las cinco**

Pero Ginny no era ya la misma niña que dejaba entrever sus sentimientos como lo hizo con Harry Potter, sabía tan bien manipularlos para que nadie se diera cuenta que era imposible que alguien en todo Hogwarts sospechase que estaba enamorada, y menos de su mejor amiga. Siempre intentaba no caer en la ternura de Hermione sin estar segura que era ella, y sólo ella, quien habría la ventana a esos coqueteos tan inocentes que se confunden muy bien con la amistad femenina: siempre tan ambigua.

Sentada en el Gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo, Ginny conversaba con Harry y Ron sobre el partidos de quidditch que se les acercaba: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, león contra serpiente.

-Malfoy no tiene oportunidad-decía Ron antes de llevarse una cucharada de papas asadas a la boca.-Ef el uftimo entfgmiennto Gary atfapó al snitch en deis segfundofs.-tragó.

Ginny lo miró asco. Estaba tan segura que iban a ganar que sólo respondía con monosílabos a la animada conversación de Harry y Ron, pero esa aparente seguridad era sólo distracción ya que sus pensamientos y sentimientos volaban hacia otros lares. ¿Dónde estará Hermione? Miró su reloj, hace veinte minutos que ya debería haber llegado, _cómo la extraño..._

-Hola.-Hermione llegaba agitada, colocó los libros con un golpe sordo en la mesa.-He estado terminando mi redacción de Aritmancia, ayer no pude concentrarme.-Lucía algo molesta.

Ginny la miraba con un disimulado embeleso, la agitación le daba un toque tan sexy a Hermione...

-Pero si para entregar la redacción tienes hasta el viernes, Hermione, relájate.-Ron le decía esto con la misma expresión de incredulidad de hacía siete años.

Ella sólo se limitó a fruncirle el seño, cogió la primera fuente que encontró, se sirvió suntuosas cantidades y comenzó a comer con mucha prisa. Lo que en realidad trataba Hermione de encubrir eran esas ganas irrefrenables de lanzarse sobre su pelirroja, abrazarla y acariciarla, pero con todo y frenos se limitó a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. No era tan fácil hablarle frente a sus amigos porque cada vez Hermione sentía más tensión en el ambiente, más fricción en sus choques, más _amor_ en el aire.

Hermione-dijo Ginny, con su sonrisa, tan convincente como las olas que te obligan a entrar al mar sin saber nadar.-¿Podrías ayudarme con mi trabajo de Pociones?

Te ayudo, te desayudo, te visto y te desvisto. ¡No vueles tan alto Hermione!

¡Claro Ginny!-demasiada efusividad. En el rostro de Hermione había una lucha entre alegría y enfadado por aquel desliz. La iba a ayudar, sí, iban ha hablar como siempre, las grandes amigas, sí, pero nada de sentir esas cosillas raras que últimamente sentía por ella.

-¿Te parece a las cinco en la Biblioteca?

-Está bien.

Y a las cinco de la tarde de aquel martes, Ginny Weasley iba a explotar y dejar muy vulnerable su seguridad y buen aplomo, dejar de ser la titiritera para pasar a ser el títere lastimado en su orgullo.

- - - - - - - - -

Ojalá les guste! Estoy que me enredo con esto de subir capis, hasta borré la historia xD


	3. Madame Malkin

**Madame Malkin**

-Puf, Snape es un buitre con patas-dijo Hermione a la cinco y tres minutos, cuando llegó a la Biblioteca, y colocó sus libros encima de la mesa donde Ginny ya estaba sentada, pluma en mano y pergamino en blanco.

-¿Buitre?-Entornó una ceja con una sonrisa pícara.-¿Desde cuando tú tan deslenguada eh? Creo que tantos años con mi hermanito te han contagiando.

Hermione sonrió.

-Estoy que no puedo más, ya me había organizado, hecho un horario de trabajo, pero los profesores cada vez nos dejan más deberes...-Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro de Runas Antiguas para mirar a Ginny. Esta era una de las miles de razones por las que le gustaba estar con Ginny, podía quejarse tanto como Ron, sentirse el punto como Harry, echar un poco los libros al costado para ser como cualquiera adolescente: un tantito despreocupada, o en su defecto, quejona.

Y es que con Ginny podía mostrarse con las dos caras, buena, mala, fría, tierna, osada, temerosa, sabelotodo o sabelonada.

-Oh Hermione si quieres hago mi tarea sola, de verdad no quiero carg...

-No boba, para ti siempre voy a estar-la interrumpió dándole un cariñoso apretón en la mano izquierda.

_¡Luz verde! A ver cuánto arriesgas hoy, Ginny._

-Eres tan dulce, Hermione.

Se quedaron mirando sin hablar, un juego de ojos cuando de verdad quería ser un juego de bocas. Fue Hermione la que terminó rompiendo la tensión.

-Vamos a trabajar ¿si? A ver dime qué te ha dejado Snape.

Ginny sonrió, había anotado un punto con su amiga. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo fue que para ella las palabras de Hermione comenzaron a ocasionarle punzadas en el vientre, y su corazón se comenzó a acelerar con latidos nada amicales cada vez que la castaña estaba cerca: en la Madriguera, en Hogwarts, en el autobús Noctámbulo. Cuándo dejó de ser Hermione para ser HERMIONE, como aquel día de verano en Madame Malkin.

Flash Back

-¡Mira esa túnica, Hermione!

-Sí, sí, quiero una nueva para este año, me encanta tanto el olor a nuevo de las túnica de Hogwarts-dijo con un brillo en los ojos tan infantil, como aquel niño que da pequeños saltos cuando le han comprado el helado de frambuesa más grande.

Ginny la miró y sintió una dulzura tan intensa, una oleada de ternura hacia Hermione tan grande, que guardó el comentario medio hiriente que se le escapaba entre los labios y le dedicó una sonrisa alargando la boca y con una frescura que se desprendía de su propio ser.

-Sí, sí, huelen bien-contuviendo una risotada-pero yo me refería a **esta** túnica-le dijo señalándole una túnica de gala fucsia vaporoso.

-Mmm, está bonita, pero un poco atrevida ¿no lo crees?-le dijo Hermione con una mueca en la cara.

-A que no te la pruebas.

-Bah...

-Oh sí Hermione, puedes enfrentarte a mil dragones, al propio quién-tú-sabes, ser la primera de la clase, pero no te atreves a probarte esta túnica.-Había lanzado el reto, no sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar y porqué ese sentimiento tan intenso hace un rato, pero Ginny Weasley quería jugar.

-Probarte una túnica no te hace más valiente, Ginny-lo dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, con mucha altivez, pero era Ginny, con ella no valían las frases de sabelotodo, ni la presunción, con Ginny no habían respuestas perfectas memorizadas de los libros.

-No, claro, yo no te he sugerido eso, pero _sé_-y lo dijo vocalizando exageradamente-que tú no te _atreverías_.- Ginny lo dijo como quien sentenciaba y daba por terminada la discusión, y para poner más el dedo en la llaga, se dio media vuelta, ondeando su cabello y se detuvo en una túnica negra.

-¡Me la pruebo!-Las palabras le salieron atropelladas de la boca, y sabía que había pisado el palito, pero ¿cómo era capaz Ginny de saber la dosis necesaria para sacarla de sus casillas? ¡Y todo por una simple túnica!

Hermione cogió la túnica fucsia, demasiado exhibicionista para su gusto y fue al probador a ponérsela.

Ginny esperaba fuera, analizando lo sucedido. Estaba jugando con Hermione, pero no entre risa y risa como solía jugar con Luna, no, no era un sentimiento definible, era un ¿coqueteo? ¡No, por Merlín! Pero ese sentimiento tan abrasador cuando Hermione dijo que le gustaba el olor nuevo de las túnicas, eso jamás lo había sentido con Luna, y hay que ver que Luna es cándida, ni con ninguna otra amiga, era un sentimiento intenso, posesivo, que había aflorado tenuemente hacía algunas semanas pero que hoy había estado en su pico más alto. ¡Pero era su amiga! Esos sentimientos suceden, era como querer a una hermana, claro, pensó Ginny y esto la tranquilizó un poco: es Hermione, tu mejor amiga, la amiga de Harry, la futura novia de Ron, tu confidente, la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts, la chica más mad...¡hermosa!

Ginny se quedó petrificada. Era real, lo que alguna vez había leído a escondida, por vergüenza, en Corazón de Bruja era cierto, esos melosos relatos del amor a primera vista, las palabras más cursis que se negó a pronunciar con sus antiguos novios. _El amor no me pega de esa manera tan tonta_. Toda aquella burbuja de la que siempre se sintió ajena existía porque por sus poros brotaba un sudor jodidamente caliente, y en sus labios querían aflorar todos los adjetivos del mundo, en inglés y en francés, de lo hermosa y sensual que lucía su mejor amiga.

-Ya sé que no me va pero tampoco tienes que poner esa cara.

_¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Los calzones de Merlín qué?_

-Ginny, eh Ginny.

-_Estás preciosa, Hermione_. –No te queda mal, Hermione-le dijo Ginny, escondiendo con temor esa mirada de admiración que brillaba en sus ojos.

Fin del Flash Back


	4. Roger Edwards

**Roger Edwards**

Hermione estaba tumbada en su dormitorio, con la oscuridad aún penetrando sus ojos. Cómo odiaba esos ronquidos nada coquetos que Parvati se montaba en las noches, pero aún después de haber pasado seis años durmiendo en la misma habitación, esta era la primera vez que a las tres de la madrugada, Hermione Granger, aún estaba despierta, sin pensar en ningún hechizo, ni repasar la lección del día siguiente, ni siquiera en quién-nosotros-ya-sabemos, ella sólo podía pensar en Ginny Weasley, su peligrosa amiga pelirroja, en cuya curvatura de piernas se solía perder con un hilo de saliva en los labios cada vez que atravesaba el Gran Comedor, mirándola con ojos de vidrio, impotente ante tus caderas, demasiado vulnerable al botón apretado de su blusa a la altura de sus pechos.

Hermione torció el gesto. Ella no era una chica de pensar en imposibles. No. Hermione tenía todo meticulosamente planeado: Pociones, Transformaciones, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas...Harry, Ron, sus padres....todo, excepto Ginny. Cómo puede un bache semejante cruzarse en el programa de vida de Hermione, un error de cálculo tan sensual y_ sexual, _que comenzaba arriba y bajaba peligrosamente debajo de su vientre, eso no era justo, pensó Hermione bufando con el ceño fruncido. _No Granger, lo tuyo no es volar alto, es irte a la estratosfera._ Pero había una pequeña posibilidad a la que se aferraba, porque había notado, engañándose mucho de repente, que la relación con Ginny había mutado, no era la misma que hacía un año, no, tensando, tensando la cuerda de su amistad, a ver cuánto podían aguantar sus coqueteos, aquel martes a las cinco, se terminó por romper.

-Vamos a trabajar ¿si? A ver, dime qué te ha dejado Snape.

-Un redacción de tres páginas sobre Antídotos.

-¿Tienes tu libro de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas?

-¡Sí jefa!-Le dijo Ginny, haciendo un gesto de subordinación cómico.

-Para hacer antídotos más elaborados tienes que tener en cuanta la Tercera Ley de Golpa...-comenzó a cantar Hermione cuando una voz gruesa las interrumpió.

-Hola Hermione, soy Roger Edwards, cursamos juntos Runas Antiguas-le dijo con una sonrisa tímida pero con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

Roger Edwards era un estudiante de Hufflepuff que cursaba el séptimo año, guapo, pero silencioso, sin esa picardía y bravuconería que tanto mueve a las chicas, hablador sólo con los cercanos, reacio a la popularidad. Era el guapo que no se sabía guapo. Y aquel martes estaba caminando solo hacia la Biblioteca para realizar la tarea de Runas Antiguas que le habían dejado en la mañana, hasta que vio una melena castaña, abultada y mal peinada: era la chica de Gryffindor, la que siempre levantaba la mano antes que ningún otro; primero la veía algo antipática, siempre sabiéndolo todo, pero luego se acostumbró a su mano erguida y comenzó a verla con agrado y alegría, con unas sonrisa de medio lado, para que nadie lo notase.

-Vi que hacías la tarea que nos dejó la profesora, ¿podrías ayudarme? Hay algunas partes que no entiendo-terminó Roger tratando de parecer lo más natural posible porque en sus adentros se estaba quemando ante tal _osadía_, una inacostumbrada actitud de su personalidad.

-Eh...bien, te ayudo.

Roger fue a traer su mochila de la mesa donde estaba estudiando. Hermione quiso ponerle una sonrisa cómoda a Ginny pero en su lugar brotó una mueca de nerviosismo como quien incumple una norma no especificada.

Roger regresó con las mochila, los libros y el pergamino, donde ya había avanzado casi la mitad.

-En esta parte me confunde...

Pero para Ginny ya no existía ni Pociones, ni deberes pendientes, ni nada más que la maldita voz de ese Roger no sé qué y de Hermione. Trató de ensimismarse, de concentrarse en su pluma y su pergamino vacío, en escuchar la voz de su amiga cada vez más lejana, y en esa lucha interna de su alma celosa, se preguntó quién carajos se creía ella para sentirse así, con qué derecho sentía ese fastidio, no existía un porqué, no _podía_ existir, pero cómo le ardía el alma de rabia.

En los siguientes cuarenta y dos minutos Ginny completó como pudo su redacción, sabía que tenía muchos errores, pero no le importaba, había pasado de la rabia al miedo, esas primeras sensaciones de un mareo bilioso se estaban disipando porque antes que la rabia tenía que estar un motivo y Ginny temía que encima del motivo hubiese un sentimiento. No era capaz de admitirlo, no con sus cuatro letras, que estaba enamora de Hermione Granger, no quería pronunciarlo jamás por temor a que se vuelva real, no quería sentirlo por temor a que fuese palpable, pero era tan inevitable no ver el cabello de Hermione y sentir esas tremendas ganas de continuar la vida sólo porque valdría la pena morir enredada en su cabello.

Tan concentrada estaba Ginny en su retrasado descubrimiento, que no sintió cuando Roger Edwards se levantaba para irse y se despedía de Hermione.

-...así que, no sé si te gustaría que vayamos juntos, podríamos tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione se sonrojó. Ginny ya no sentía rabia, sólo sentía tristeza, ¿qué podía decir? ¿acaso la mujer que se enamora de su mejor amiga tiene cabida a reclamar?

-Lo siento Roger, ya había quedado con mis amigos.

Roger ocultó en su mirada la profunda vergüenza que sentía, el niño tímido hasta los huesos había sido rechazado en su primer intento, había tenido la sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes, cual caballo feliz, pensando que esos minutos con Hermione le habían asegurado un sí.

-¡Bien!-Efusividad del nerviosismo.-Nos vemos, cuídate.

Y así Roger Edwards salió de la vida de Hermione, tal como entró, en cuarenta minutos, porque ese 'nos vemos' era un 'no-pienso-hablarte-nunca-más'. Tal vez Hermione jamás recordara al muchacho de Hufflepuff que la invitó a salir, pero Ginny Weasley siempre lo recordaría como aquel empujón necesario para aceptar el secreto tan manoseado en sus sueños: que amaba a Hermione.

Cuando ambas salieron de la Biblioteca, estaban muy silenciosas. Hermione suponía que Ginny no le hablaba porque no le había ayudado en su redacción de Pociones, pero había algo en los ojos tristes de su amiga que le indicaban que ese no era el motivo. La Ginny de siempre le habría comenzado a molestar con el tal Roger, ha hacerle preguntas de cualquier tipo, pero no.

-Ginny lo siento. Quería ayudarte con tu redacción pero...-se comenzó a disculpar Hermione.

-La terminé de igual manera, Hermione.

-¿Estás molesta por algo que hice?

-No, claro que no.-Ginny intentó poner la cara más despreocupada del mundo pero en su lugar surgió una mueca de muñeca de vidrio.

Hermione detuvo el paso y le agarró el brazo a Ginny para que ella también se detuviese.

-Me estás mintiendo y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no?-Ginny lo dijo purgando un dolor demasiado agrio como para contenerlo más.

-Porque no me gusta, no quiero salir con él.

_¡Qué simple!_

-Pero es guapo.

-Eso no basta.

-Sí, tienes razón.-le dijo Ginny sin ocultar esa _misteriosa_ alegría que la inundaba.-Ven para acá-la atrajo hacia sí dándole un fuerte abrazo, uno de los "_estrujadores de huesos Weasley_".-Te quiero, así seas una mala amiga que me deja por coquetear con un pavo como ese.

-¡Hey! Yo no te dejé, sabes que prefiero estar mil veces a tu lado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro, tú eres mi persona favorita-y para cambiar de cariz la conversación le preguntó.-Por cierto... ¿me dejarías chequear esa redacción?

Ya sabía Ginny que Hermione no podía con ese impulso incontenible de hacer los deberes, hasta los ajenos.

-Ok-le dijo Ginny. Se detuvo en uno de los escalones, descansó la mochila y le tendió su redacción a Hermione.

-¡Ginny! Es la Tercera ley de Golpalott, ¡no la Quinta!

Las dos muchachas se echaron a reír. Se fueron caminando hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cada una en sus cavilaciones pero seguras ambas de que ese sentimiento de amistad mal encubierto les hacía más feliz de lo que jamás recordaban haber sido antes.

------

Bueno este es el cuarto capi, es un poquito más largo que los demás, espero que les guste y los reviews son bien recibidos! ^^


	5. Me muero

Bueno, subo un capítulo más. Todo es de J.K, ya saben.

**Me muero**

Después de aquel incidente con aquel muchacho de Hufflepuff, Ginny se planteó muchas posibilidades del por qué esas tremendas ganas de matarlo, pero la más razonable y la que tuvo que aceptar sin chistar ni divagar más en sus pensamientos, fue que estaba enamorada de Hermione. Enamorada sin vuelta atrás, porque cuando te enamoras de una mujer vas dando palos de ciego para ver si sí o si no, si soy o no soy, qué va, que ¡no! Los días que transcurrieron fueron para Ginny un mar de dudas, se comenzó a preguntar si sólo era Hermione o eran todas las mujeres, que ella supiera siempre le habían gustado los hombres, claro que ese 'siempre' sólo consistía en un nombre: Harry Potter. Una ilusión de chiquilla, porque era Potter, famoso, valiente, guapo, y hacía suspirar a media docena de chicas, el héroe que Ginny sí podía tocar, palpar; el niño que llegó con miles de dudas sobre su condición de 'elegido' y que jamás se las quitó del todo. Ginny lo quería para tenerlo en un pedestal, observarlo y adorarlo, nada más.

¿Entonces era sólo Hermione? Le carcomía esa idea, no podía aceptar así por así que se haya enamorado de una mujer, y sobre todo de una chica como Hermione. Río con ganas cuando pensó en la remota posibilidad de ser _novias_. Imposible. La rebeldía de su rostro, esos hoyuelos tan coquetos que se le hacía cuando se reía, aquella valentía de sus facciones, sólo estaban ligadas a luchar contra quién-nosotros-sabemos, mas no como para ser tan poco cuerda de enamorarse de Ginny Weasley.

-Ginny, se te cayó tu libro.

Y Ginny se agacha a recogerlo, dejando ver esas piernas blancas, torneadas, cuidadas. Los ojos de Hermione vuelan, de la pantorrilla descubierta hasta..., se incrustan en esas piernas, y cómo daría todo el oro de Gringotts por poder levantarle unos centímetros más la falda. Quizás unas pulgadas.

-Gracias por avisarme.

-De...de nada.

Porque el deseo te cambia, muta, nos transforma. Rompemos esquemas por aquí y por allá, la "devora libros" ahora se quiere "devorar" a Ginny, y es que se pierde. Hermione se perdía en Ginny. Jamás se había fijado con tanto ardor en una persona, hombre o mujer, ella era todo corazón, todo sentimiento, tal vez por eso, cuando se vio enamorada de Ginny sin remedio, su alma le pidió más, menos de arriba, y más de abajo, menos suspiros y más calor debajo del vientre. La miraba de refilón, ¡Merlín! Quién hizo a Ginny tan guapa. Indecentemente guapa. Se sorprendía muchas veces, con el ceño fruncido, mirándole a Ginny ese primer botón de la blusa mal abotonado, ese sube y baja de su tórax, respiración lenta, con la que Hermione se mecía. Y ese naufragio le daba tanta rabia, tanta ira apretada en sus dos cejas fruncidas, porque aunque todo Hogwarts apostase que no, que va, que Hermione Granger jamás tenía esos pensamientos con nadie, que la niña sólo iba y venía a la Biblioteca, se estaba ahogando de tanto desear a Ginny, y se ahogaba más porque lo llevaba reprimido, guardado en un pequeño cajoncito bajo siete llaves.

Días, semanas, en que las dos se buscaban, una quería cerciorarse de que lo otra sentía lo mismo, se ponían trampitas, se rozaban sin _querer, _se repartían besos y caricias _amicales_. En la Biblioteca, Ginny apretada el brazo de Hermione, o le daba suaves masajes, pero no hablaban al respecto, seguían enfrascadas en su lectura, como si nada pasara. Total, tocarle el brazo a tu amiga no significaba nada. N-a-d-a. ¿Verdad? En sus conversaciones se perjuraban _amistad_ eterna. "Siempre seremos las mejores amigas" y Ginny le respondía con vigor "¡Siempre _amigas_!", por no querer romper el camuflaje de que a poquitos se estaban declarando su amor.

-Vamos, Hermione, ¡es la última salida antes de empezar los exámenes!

-Que no Ron, precisamente por eso me quedo a estudiar, y tú y Harry deberían hacer lo mismo-le dijo Hermione repasando sus apuntes de Encantamientos. Le dedicó una mirada adusta y siguió leyendo.

-Hermione, Ron tiene razón, te he visto más tiempo en la Biblioteca que en ningún otro año, ¿no crees que has estudiado lo suficiente?-le reprochó Harry.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Ginny.

-Será porque tenemos los EXTASIS, ¿no, Harry? Y si sientes que estoy tanto tiempo en la Biblioteca es porque ustedes ya ni se asoman por ahí.

-¡Ni nos dejas!-le ladró Ron.

-Es porque me está ayudando a mí, Ron. Y ya déjenla en paz, si no quiere, no va, ¿acaso es la primera vez que Hermione deja de divertirse por estudiar?-le respondió Ginny. Y agregó-aunque para Hermione estudiar es divertido...pobre chica.

Harry y Ron sonrieron, hasta Hermione le sonrió la broma a Ginny, en ella las burlas de ser una sabelotodo se escuchaban tan bien...

-Bueno, te hemos invitado y no has querido. ¿Ginny, tú con quién vas a ir?

-Gracias por excluirme de su grupo, pero no, voy a quedarme, ando algo mal en Pociones y a Snape no le hará gracia que deje de presentarle esos dos metros de pergamino sobre una poción asquerosa que ni sé para qué sirve.

Ron frunció el seño. ¿Ahora ninguna de las dos iba a ir? Harry y él se despidieron de las chicas, salieron por el Retrato de la Señora Gorda y se encaminaron a Hosmeade.

En la Sala Común no se quedó nadie, ni los niños de primero y segundo, que tan asustados con sus primeros exámenes en Hogwarts estaban en la Biblioteca quemándose las pestañas estudiando. Unos Hermiones pequeñitos.

Las dos estaban sentadas muy juntas, en el mismo sillón, pero sin mirarse ni hablarse, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las plumas escribiendo. Así estuvieron por un largo rato, hasta que a Hermione le comenzó a escocer tanta cercanía, el perfume de Ginny se empezó a adueñar de ella, le hacía bailar de lado a lado, cerrando los ojos cuando la pelirroja no la veía para aspirar mejor su olor, su pluma se iba quedando sin tinta, ella sin paciencia. ¿Y si la besaba? No, Merlín, eso Ginny no te lo perdonaría. _¿Y si no me importa? ¡Que no!_ Que sí_....y respiro, acelero, tu blusa, mi blusa, mis ojos, tu espalda. Te quiero, te amo, más cerca y...._

-Ginny, ¿tú me amas?

A Ginny Weasley poco le faltó desorbitar tanto los ojos para que estos cayeran rodando por el piso de la Sala Común.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero decir, como amigas, ya sabes. Mira-le dijo Hermione adoptando esa pose de maestra que tan bien le quedaba, jugándose el todo por el todo con aquella explicación-a un simple compañero le tienes aprecio, ¿verdad? Por un amigo sientes afecto, pero por un hermano debe ser algo más fuerte que el afecto o el cariño, ¿no lo crees?

Ginny estaba turbada ante la explicación tan abrupta de Hermione sobre las diferentes capaz y matices del amor, pero le siguió el hilo.

-Sí, si lo pones así, sí.

-Y si los mejores amigos son como hermanos que hemos escogido en nuestra vida, quiere decir que sentimos por ellos algo más fuerte que el cariño y...-Hermione quería llegar, e iba a llegar, al punto-si es un sentimiento más grande que el cariño ese debe ser el amor.

Ginny agarró al vuelo a dónde quería llegar Hermione, y le sorprendió que esta excusa de los mejores amigos no se le hubiese ocurrido a ella.¡Qué inteligente, Hermione!

-Pues entonces-se paró del sofá-sí-se puso delante de ella, cogió el mechón rebelde que le colgaba a Hermione de la oreja y le dijo- te amo, Hermione.

Hermione no se habría creído que Ginny Weasley la quería así ella lo hubiese gritado a voz en cuello en el Gran Comedor, pero al tenerla así, tan físicamente cerca, y al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de sus labios, a pesar de haber amañado tanto la situación, Hermione Granger se convenció por fin que existía una pequeña, mínima, posibilidad de que Ginny haya roto todas las barreras y se haya enamorada de ella.

Hermione estaba sentada a un lado del sofá y Ginny erguida delante suyo, más alta de lo que realmente era. Le rodeó la cintura con un abrazo fuerte y apoyó su rostro de medio lado en el vientre de Ginny y entonces respiró, respiró hondo, pausado, profundo, para creer con su olfato lo que a sus ojos le parecía irreal; se quedó ahí, oliéndola, con los ojos apretados por si era un sueño. Ginny también cerró los ojos para sentir el tacto de los brazos de Hermione en su cintura, no se atrevía a abrirlos por lo innecesario que le parecía tener que ver cuando sólo quería sentir.

-Te siento-le dijo.

Hermione se paró y al quedar más alta que Ginny, se inclinó y le dio un beso: en la ceja.

Ginny la apretó fuerte, le hundió un poco las uñas en la espalda porque sus piernas le fallaban.

Hermione tanteó aún con los ojos cerrados la oreja de Ginny y le dijo:

-Una vez-respiró con agitación- leí-respiró-en un libro muggle, que uno podía querer tanto a alguien que sentía ganas de morirse. Y yo, yo me estoy muriendo Ginny.

-Yo también siento que muero, Hermione.

-Y también leí-continuó Hermione, mareada ya de tanto quererla-que la tierra puede temblar cuando estás con esa persona.-Hermione se aferró más a la espalda de Ginny.

Se quedaron así, sin animarse a besarse, tal vez para no romper este pacto más sagrado que un beso, que es el declararle a alguien que uno se muere _con_ él. Hermione y Ginny estaban fuertemente abrazadas como un rompecabezas perfecto. Cómo sentían que se les iba la vida, que el aire se les atoraba en la garganta, que no salía ni entraba por sus bocas. A cada beso de Hermione, en la ceja, en la frente, en la mejilla de Ginny, sus cuerpos dejaban de ser macizos para pasar a ser una mezcla etérea, porque ellas se estaban muriendo.

Y entonces el alma de Hermione se acordó que tenía vientre, y sin dejarle tiempo a Ginny a abrir los ojos, se agachó sobre la pelirroja, y la besó. La besó con fuerza, con anhelo, con furia contenida de meses y meses de tanto quererla y desearla, la reclinó en el sofá, al carajo los estudiantes de Gryffindor, que vean, que no vean, que se pudran. Ginny le correspondía, quería ser suave pero es que cuando Hermione te desea de esa manera...no vale ser suave, sus bocas, sus lenguas, todo era un vaivén de 'quién manda aquí', Ginny le decía 'yo' y Hermione le respondía 'sí' para luego sujetarle las manos, como diciéndole que en realidad ella mandaba. Se separaban y se juntaban, salían a flote, tomaban aire y seguían en lo suyo, que era besarse hasta que los labios se les entumeciesen y tuvieran que ir a la enfermería.

A lo lejos escucharon unos pasos y risas cada vez más cerca; vulgares, desatinados, pasos de gente común que nada tenía que ver con aquella envoltura insurgente que estaban viviendo Hermione y Ginny.

Ginny se separó de Hermione, Hermione se separó de Ginny.

Ron y Harry entraron en la Sala Común con el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor, venían riéndose, bromeando tal vez de alguna jugada que le habían hecho a Malfoy.

-¡Se han perdido de una buena!

Hermione y Ginny se habían separado a un metro de distancia en el sofá, miraban hacia sus respectivas redacciones para que el rubor de sus mejillas baje y rogaban a Merlín que sus labios no estén titilando y bombeando un color rojo sangre llamativo.

-¿Qué tal ha estado?-preguntó Hermione para darle un ambiente normal a su conversación.

-¡Increíble! Hay unas nuevas golosinas en Honeydukes que te hacen sangrar la nariz sin poder parar-le contestó Ron.

¿Y eso era increíble?

-Entiéndelo, Hermione, Ron quería usarlas con Malfoy. ¿Ustedes han avanzando mucho los deberes?-quiso saber Harry.

-Sí, lo hemos _terminado_ todo-dijo Ginny.

-Aunque tal vez nos falte un _poco. _En fin, me voy a la cama, estoy agotadísima-dijo Hermione dando un bostezo intencional.

-Y yo.

Subieron a sus dormitorios, al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose una sutil mirada cómplice.

-¿No las ves algo extrañas?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, desde hace un tiempo que lo vengo notando, están como idas, ¿no?

-De Hermione lo entiendo, debe estar avanzando los deberes del siguiente mes, ¿pero de Ginny?

-Cosas de chicas, ellas a lo suyo y nosotros a quidditch. ¿Viste la nueva Saeta de Fuego?

Así se quedaron Ron y Harry, conversando animadamente con Seamus, Neville y Dean sobre el partido que se les acercaba contra Slytherin, dando apuestas y lanzando retos a cualquiera. "Nada, te digo que Harry atrapa la snitch en cinco minutos".

Ginny Weasley ya se había puesto la pijama y estaba tumbada en su cama cuando sintió que un peso le caía en las piernas.

Era un libro, grande y manoseado, sin envolver en ningún papel de regalo, con unas letras gravadas en dorado: _Por quién doblan las campanas_. Y llevaba una nota:

_Esta ha sido la primera vez que he querido morir por y con alguien. Espero que seas tú la única persona por la cual yo desee morir._

Ginny durmió acariciando el libro. Con una sonrisa estampando todo su rostro, pensando que ella hace mucho había comenzando a morirse por Hermione.

--------------------

Creo que me ha quedado algo más largo que los demás, pero bueno. Espero que les guste ^^. Cualquier crítica o comentario lo espero en un review.


End file.
